


Up From Below

by oldestcharm



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: Withnail really doesn't know what to do with himself when Marwood leaves.
Relationships: Peter Marwood & Withnail, Peter Marwood/Withnail
Kudos: 5





	Up From Below

He goes home then, because what else is there to do. A home trashed, full of memories and so _so_ empty. Even Danny has left by now.

He drinks all the booze, stalking around the flat, looking for something to fill his time. Something else to focus on — _anything_ to get his thoughts away from Marwood. His jealousy, resentment, but also a sense of longing and abandonment are nearly suffocating.

Or perhaps it's his surroundings.

Withnail doesn't quite know what compels him to do it, but he picks up the pink rubber gloves and sets about to clean the flat. He works, tireless, throughout the night and when the morning light hits through the poor excuse for windows, it does look a little better. Perhaps this is an emotional cleansing, something absurd Marwood would say. Maybe.

He finally falls asleep at 2 pm, gloves still on, his coat covering him like a blanket. The fragile serenity doesn't last for long.

There is a loud crash in the hallway and footsteps coming up the stairs. Withnail yanks down the coat shielding him from the sun only to find Marwood peering down at him in bafflement.

"What the fuck are you doing?"


End file.
